


Vampires, Ghosts, & Werewolves. OH MY!

by Mirajanefairytailmage



Category: Being Human (US/Canada)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-22 17:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11385171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirajanefairytailmage/pseuds/Mirajanefairytailmage
Summary: A year after being with Aidan he comes clean about who he is. On a day out with Nora, your conversation is overheard by James Bishop. Unfortunately for you Bishop has a plan. The outcome of Bishop's plan makes Aidan have to make a decision. The question is what will he choose?





	1. Aidan's Confession

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters mentioned is this fanfic. They are owned by the writers, producers, and directors of the TV series Being Human (US). I am simply borrowing the characters for this lovely fanfic.
> 
> This doesn't really follow an exact timeline. I tried to make sure no one went out of character. I apologize if they did. I came up with this idea randomly and let the story write itself. Hope you lovelies enjoy this.

It’s been a year since you and Aidan got together. Your relationship has been anything but easy. You felt like Aidan was hiding something. Even in the beginning you felt that way but he had a charm you just couldn’t resist. Even with how rough the relationship became you still kept holding onto hope that it’ll get better. At least that’s what you thought as you sat on the couch watching Aidan pace. The two of you had the day off and he called you to come over. At first you were hesitant because of his tone but you went anyway.

You sat silently, watching him carefully. You had a bad feeling in the pit of your stomach. “There’s something I need to tell you.” He stopped pacing. You nodded as a lump formed in your throat. “Y/N, I’m a vampire that lives with a ghost and a werewolf.” He spoke running his right hand through his hair. You looked at him puzzled. “Seriously?” You asked in a frustrated tone. He sighed heavily and looked down. “I’m serious.” He said looking up again. You gasp when you see his eyes had turned black and his fangs were showing.

You got up and walked towards him. He flinched and turned his gaze away from you when he saw your hand move towards him. You gently caressed his cheek letting him know you had good intentions. He turned his gaze towards you, his features back to normal. A tear rolled down his cheek. “You’re not afraid?” He asked softly as you dropped your hand to your side. “Honestly I’m not. Aidan, I love you.” You told him as you embraced him. He relaxed into your embrace. He pulled away after a few minutes to look into your eyes.

Suddenly he leaned down and kissed you passionately on your lips. You’re not sure how long the kiss lasted before a sudden interruption occurred. “Go to your room.” Josh said from across the room. You broke the kiss by laughing. 

“Welcome home.” You say once you stop laughing. “Hi.” Josh says as he walks passed the two of you and into the kitchen. Aidan just shakes his head as the two of you follow him. “I told her the truth about us.” Aidan told Josh. Suddenly Josh froze as the words sunk in. He didn’t look at you right away. “She’s cool with it.” Sally told Josh. “She’s not able to hear or see me. She knows of me though. Well she knows of a ghost. Aidan never told her my name or anything.” She continued to ramble on as Josh finally turned to face you.

“The ghost’s name is Sally and this was her place.It’s also where she died.” Josh suddenly said. “Oh.” Was all you could say. Even though you couldn’t see her, Sally looked at you in disappointment. “Seriously? That’s the reaction I get?” Sally said pouting. Josh and Aidan rolled their eyes. “I wish I could see or even sense her.” You spoke shyly. “Dude, tell her that I’m here.” Sally said cheerfully to Josh. Aidan gave her and Josh a warning look. “So, Y/N will you be staying for dinner tonight? My girlfriend Nora will also be here.” Josh asked changing the subject.


	2. Dinner With A Vampire & A Werewolf

“You and Nora are finally a thing?” You ask Josh happily. “Yes, but that doesn’t answer my question.” Josh laughed. “Oh, yeah. If it’s alright.” You say looking between Josh and Aidan. They both smile and nod. “You two can go into the living room while I prepare dinner. Okay?” Josh asked politely. The two of you nodded as you both left the kitchen.

“Don’t you think you should call and tell Nora that Y/N knows everything?” Sally asked Josh once the two of you left the room. “I suppose I should.” He said running his hand through his hair. He dialed Nora’s number as he gathered the ingredients for dinner. Once she picked up he explained to her what happened. After that he let her speak and then with a heavy sigh he hung up the phone.

“She told me not to overthink this. Also she kind of saw this coming. She’ll be here in half an hour. Josh said as he began to chop the vegetables. “She’s right though. What’s the worst that could happen.” Sally asked Josh. He stayed silent, he knew in his gut that this was a huge step for Aidan and Y/N. He just couldn’t shake the feeling that this may have consequences.

“I know that look. You’re scared something is going to happen.” Nora set her stuff down and kissed Josh on the cheek when she walked in. “Well yeah. All I want is to be normal. Instead I’m only half normal and I’m always looking over my shoulder.” Josh ran his hand through his hair. Sally looked at him sadly. She knew exactly how he felt. Nora half smiled at him. “Lets just prepare dinner and not think about the worst.” Nora started helping Josh as she spoke.

“You’re not that bothered by this are you?” Aidan asked you. “Not really.” You told him. He didn’t know what to say. All he knew was a weight had been lifted. He was truly in love and he didn’t want to hide anything. “You’ve had to love more than once, correct?” You asked him curiously. This caught him off guard. “Yes.” He said quietly. “It’s understandable. You’ve lived for centuries. It would be a lonely life if you hadn’t.” You spoke softly looking at your hands.

“How are you taking this so well?” Aidan asked lifting your chin so you made eye contact. “I’m open minded and more understanding than you realize.” You smiled at him. The two of you sat in a content silence until Josh announced dinner was ready.

Everyone took a seat at the table. “Josh has told me that the two of you took a huge step today.” Nora spoke to you happily. “Yeah, he told me about his life. He only told me what Josh is but nothing more than that.” You replied. “You’re okay with knowing the truth?” She asked you curiously. “Yeah. I’ll keep it a secret though.” You admitted giving Aidan a loving look. “I’m happy for the both of you. I’m sure it wasn’t easy for Aidan to tell you.” Nora spoke looking to Aidan with a smile.

“It wasn’t easy but it was worth it.” Aidan smiled happily at you. Josh noticed how happy Aidan and you looked but he still had that gut feeling gnawing at him. He wasn’t going to tell anyone, instead he stayed quiet. He figured Aidan deserved happiness at the moment. “Do you work tomorrow?” You asked Josh. “Yeah, I think so.” He answered. “Oh, okay. I just thought if you didn’t maybe we could all do something.” You smiled. “Well as far as I know I have tomorrow off. Maybe we could hang out together? Like a girls day out.” Nora suggested to you. “That would be great.” You smiled happily.

The four of you sat with each other talking and laughing for several hours. Sally watched in silence. She loved how happy everyone looked right now. In a world full of darkness they somehow found light. She was grateful you knew the truth. “We should call it a night.” Josh said bringing Sally out of her world. “I suppose since it’s getting late.” Aidan agreed as he glanced at the clock on the stove.


	3. Lunch With Nora

With that announcement you and Nora began to clear the table. “You can set the dishes in the sink.” Aidan told the both of you. “It’ll give me something to do tomorrow.” Aidan said. “You have the day off?” You asked him. “Yeah.” He shrugged. “So, I’m going solo tomorrow?” Josh looked over at Nora. “You’ll be okay.” Nora told Josh. “I hope so.” Josh half smiled at her.

“I should head out. I’ll text you at noon.” Nora said as she grabbed her things. “All right. I should head home also.” You smiled. You grabbed your stuff and kissed Aidan before heading out. Nora kissed Josh on the cheek before heading out. “That went better than I thought.” Sally said as the door closed.

“Yeah.” Aidan said. “You don’t regret telling her, right?” Josh asked with caution. “No, I don’t. I’m just surprised on how well she is taking this.” Aidan answered. “Haven’t you told one other person about yourself before?” Sally asked curiously. “Yes, but the truth isn’t why she’s no longer around.” Aidan looked down at his hands. Josh saw the pain Aidan was dealing with. The woman Sally spoke of had sacrificed herself so that Aidan could live.

The woman’s name was Celine. Aside from the wife Aidan had before he was turned, Celine knew also. Aidan had only mentioned Celine a few times to you. “Does Y/N know that story?” Josh asked softly. “Not yet. I was saving that for another day.” Aidan looked over at Josh. “It’s best to ease Y/N into the truth.” Sally said suddenly. “She has a point.” Josh agreed. “Yeah. I’m off to bed now.” Aidan stood up and walked to his room.

“I hope the best for all of us.” Josh sighed as he stood up. “We’ll see. I guess.” Sally shrugged. “I’m going to attempt to sleep.” Josh started to head for his room. Sally shrugged again and began to roam the house. 

The next morning had started off as normal as usual. You woke up early. You showered and dressed for the day. You were sitting in your living room as your thoughts began to wander. You had always believed in the supernatural. Now you had so many questions to ask Aidan. You were glad Aidan told you the truth though. Though you didn’t expect being a Vampire to be his secret.  
You were pulled out of your thoughts when you heard your phone go off. Nora was just letting you know that she’ll be over in five minutes. You smiled and replied with an okay. You got up to get your purse and keys. By the time you had everything Nora was outside waiting for you. You locked up and headed for the car.

“So, where to first?” You asked Nora as you buckled up. “I figured we could eat first.” She smiled as she put the car into drive. “All right.” You replied happily. The two of you drove in a comfortable silence until you reached the diner. “You may seat yourselves. I will be with you in a moment.” A waitress said when the two of you walked inside.

The two of you sat at a booth near the door. “You look as if you have a lot on your mind.” Nora pointed out. “Hi, my name is Amber. I’m your waitress today. What can I get for you to drink?” The waitress interrupted. “I’ll take a coffee.” Nora smiled at her. “I’ll take a tea.” You told the waitress. She nodded and headed towards the kitchen.

“I do have a lot on my mind.” You finally spoke once Amber walked away. “I understand. This is a lot to take in.” Nora smiled lightly. “Here’s your coffee and your tea.” Amber said, setting the drinks down in front of you both. “What can I get you to eat?” Amber asked politely. “We’ll just take today’s special.” Nora answered for the two of you. Amber nodded and walked off towards the kitchen again.

“It is a lot to take in but I can handle it. I just have to wonder how lonely his life has been. I also wonder what Josh goes through. From every Folklore I’ve read the transformation sounds and looks painful.” You said in a rushed tone. “It is painful. The lore doesn’t lie.” Nora said before taking a sip of her coffee. You nodded and took a sip of your tea. “I’m sure Aidan wouldn’t mind talking to you about everything.” Nora smiled at you.

“Here we are.” Amber said placing the food down on the table. “Thank you.” You told Amber. “Do you need anything else?” Amber asked politely. “We’re good.” You smiled at Amber. “Just wave if you need anything.” She said as she walked away. “Isn’t there a way I could see Sally?” You asked Nora curiously. “I’m not sure to be honest.” Nora gave you a puzzled look.

Though the two of you tried not to talk to loudly, neither one of you had realized that your booth was in front of James Bishop’s booth. He wasn’t alone either. At first he paid the two of you no mind, until he actually heard what you were saying. James Bishop had an evil plot running through his mind at the moment. “Things just got interesting.” James Bishop smiled as he took a sip of his drink. He continued to listen intently to your conversation with Nora.


	4. Questions & Answers

“Are you…” You began but trailed off because you didn’t know what you were about to ask. “I was turned by accident.” Nora smiled sadly. You were quiet for a few minutes. “Life may be different now but just think that it’s for the best that he told you.” Nora told you. “Yeah.” You looked down at your food. “If you’re having doubts of any sort I think you should talk to Aidan. You could also ask why he told you.” Nora suggested. “Oh, I don’t have doubts but I was thinking why would Aidan tell me this.” You looked up at Nora.

“I mean, I know this is a huge step. But doesn’t this also put everyone at risk?” You gave Nora a worried look. “You’re starting to sound like Josh. I don’t think there is much risk of you knowing about this side of our lives. Yes, we were exposed but in a good way. Like I told Josh, don’t worry too much about it.” Nora smiled at you. At that moment Bishop decided he was going to leave. Once he got up and began to walk out he made eye contact with Nora. A wicked smirk displayed on his face. The smile on Nora’s face faltered for a moment.

“Is something wrong?” You asked Nora once Bishop was outside. “Nothing.” She answered looking out the window. Bishop was nowhere to be seen. She had a bad feeling but she brushed it off when she noticed the look on your face. “Well we should finish eating and get our shopping done.” She said in a nervous tone. The two of you finished the meal in silence, you noticed Nora would look out the window every few minutes. She seemed on edge to you but you didn’t want to bring that up to her. Once the two of you had left the diner, her mood changed. The two of you headed off to the mall to get your shopping done and then after that you would head back to Josh’s and Aidan’s place.

Shopping had been fun for the two of you. Before the two of you went broke it was time to head to Josh’s and Aidan’s place. Nora had completely forgotten that she had encountered Bishop earlier that day. The car ride was full of laughter. “So who cooks tonight?” You asked Nora. “Well I was thinking we could order pizza instead of having anyone cook. Josh should be home in an hour.” Nora told you, glancing at the clock on the car radio. “Sounds like a plan to me.” You smiled at her as she put the car into park. “I can take you home later.” Nora smiled at you.

“Welcome home ladies.” Aidan said as he opened the door. Nora smiled and walked passed him into the living room. You set your bags down once you got into the living room. “Did you have fun today?” Aidan asked you. You sat down on the couch before you answered him. “Oh yeah. It was great.” You told him. “You seem puzzled though.” Aidan said as he sat beside you. “I just wanted to talk to you about everything I guess.” You spoke quietly.

“Something happened.” Sally said. “What gives you that idea?” Nora asked. She was leaning against the counter in the kitchen when Sally showed up. “Your posture.” Sally pointed out. “It’s just that I saw Bishop today at the diner.” Nora said, remembering the encounter at the diner. “Now you think he’s up to something?” Sally asked walking closer to her. “Well, I mean it’s Bishop. There’s no telling what that man is ever up to.” Nora stated nervously. “Are you going to tell Josh about it?” Sally asked. “No, I don’t think so. I could just be over thinking and worrying about nothing.” Nora admitted. Sally nodded her head and looked at the clock. It would be another twenty minutes before Josh would be home. Nora ordered the pizzas so that they would still be warm when he got home.

“Where do you want to start?” Aidan asked you. “Well, what’s it like?” You asked him. “It’s not fun. Sometimes the hunger can be a bitch.” Aidan admitted to you. “How do you get your blood supply?” You asked him curiously. “I steal blood bags from the hospital and hope they never notice.” Aidan looked over to you as he spoke. “Is it hard to be with me?” You asked, throwing him off guard. “No. I’ve learned to control myself.” Aidan said. You smiled at him.

“I think that about covers my curiosity.” You told him with a smile. Aidan smiled knowing you had at least one more question in mind. “Oh, one more thing. Why did you tell me?” You asked him nervously. “It’s because I love you and I wanted you to know everything about me.” Aidan answered honestly. “I appreciate it. I love you too.” You said, smiling as you spoke to him. “I have to warn you that not all vampires are the same. There are a few that absolutely hate the fact that I’m friends with Josh.” Aidan told you.

“They don’t want to coexist?” You asked him. “No. Neither do some werewolves. There’s been a power war between the two for centuries.” Aidan looked to you as he spoke. You simply nodded your head and leaned into him. You didn’t have anymore questions so you opted to just enjoy his presence until Josh came home. “Are you staying here tonight?” Aidan asked you. “No, I planned to head home after dinner so I can put my things away.” You admitted to him. “Or maybe you can have a shelf and a draw of your own here?” Aidan asked quietly. You turned to look at him. He was staring at the TV at the moment. “How come you waited until now to ask me that?” You asked him. “Because you never asked and I also wasn’t ready to take that step.” Aidan admitted to you.

You smiled at him. “I would love that to be honest.” You told him curling up closer to him. He smiled as he put his arm around you. “I figured since I let you in on the truth might as well make it to where you practically live with us.” Aidan said. You nodded in agreement. “So it’s settled after dinner tonight, you can pick a shelf and a draw to call your own.” Aidan said with a huge smile. “That works.” You told him. The two of you sat in silence until Josh walked in.

“Evening, everyone.” Josh said tiredly. He was carrying the pizzas Nora ordered in his hands. “Welcome home.” Nora said as she came out of the kitchen. “These came to the door the same time I did.” He said walking into the kitchen. “That’s great. Did you pay the man or woman?” Nora asked. “No, of course not. I just took the pizzas and slammed the door in their face.” Josh joked halfheartedly. “Of course I paid them.” Josh said after Nora gave him a look. “You need to work on your jokes.” Aidan told him when he walked into the kitchen. Josh rolled his eyes as he set the pizzas on the table. “How did work go today?” You asked Josh. “The usual gossip. Everyone missed Aidan.” Josh admitted taking a seat.

“Any new patients?” Nora asked him. “None. What has everyone been up to today?” Josh asked as he took a bite of pizza. “We went out to eat and then went shopping.” You said gesturing over to Nora. Nora smiled but Josh also noticed that she tensed up a bit. “Did you have fun?” Josh asked giving Nora a look of concern. “Yeah.” Nora said. Josh nodded and went back to eating. He figured it was just the usual girl problems so he didn’t feel like pressing on about it.

Sally stood in the living room next to the window. She wasn’t really looking at anything particular, until she noticed a car that she hadn’t seen before. She turned to look towards the kitchen. She could hear everyone chatting and laughing, so she didn’t bother them with it. “Honestly it could be nothing.” She whispered to herself. As if on cue the car’s headlights turned on and then it drove away. She watched the car drive away, she never got a look at the driver. She walked towards the kitchen to observe what was going on. She was still kind of bummed about not being able to be seen by you.

“What time did you want me to bring you home?” Nora asked you. “Actually I will be staying here tonight. I’m just going to put the things I bought today away in Aidan’s room.” You said cheerfully. “Oh?” Josh asked, raising both brows at Aidan. “Yes. I told her that she can have a shelf of her own and a draw in my room.” Aidan smiled over to you as he spoke. Sally beamed happily when she heard what Aidan had just said. “So basically it’s a type of trial run for if she wants to move in?” Nora asked curiously. “I guess we can put it like that.” You answered bashfully. “I’m happy for both of you.” Josh said with a smile. Once everyone had their fill Nora helped Josh clear the table. “I have to head to bed now. I’ve got an early morning shift.” You said walking out of the kitchen. Josh and Nora smiled while bidding you a good night. Aidan followed behind you.

“Do you have spare clothes for tomorrow?” Aidan asked as he grabbed your bags. “I actually bought a new outfit today, so I’m set.” You admitted. Aidan lead you to his room. “I can loan you a shirt and sweats for the night.” He told you while setting your bags down. You nodded and sat down on his bed. He quietly dug through his dresser for a shirt and sweats. “At least you have a bed and not a coffin. Could you imagine trying to fit two people in a coffin comfortably.” You joked, bouncing on his bed. “Ha ha. Very funny.” He said throwing the clothes in your face. You laughed at his shenanigans. “I couldn’t help myself.” You said as you began to change.


	5. The Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may have ended oddly, but my gut told me this is exactly how it's supposed to end. So I just went with my gut. This is the fianly chapter. It was a lot of fun to write this, even though it took awhile to finish. This is one project that I wrote that had a life of its own. I hope you lovelies enjoyed this.

“Are you going to poke fun at it all the time?” Aidan asked with a smile. “Maybe.” You said giggling. Aidan rolled his eyes and walked to his side of the bed. “You love me.” You told him. “Yes I do.” He said. You walked over to lay next to him. You curled up to him once you were laying down. Resting your head on his chest. “Good night.” You whispered before drifting off to sleep. You hadn’t realized how tired you were until you laid down. “Good night.” He whispered back and kissed the top of your head as he wrapped his arms around you. He enjoyed this moment awhile longer before closing his eyes. It had been a long time since he felt this happy.

The next morning you woke up nose to nose with Aidan. You smiled softly and kissed his cheek before getting up to get dressed. Aidan woke up a few moments after you got dressed. “Will I see you after work?” Aidan asked quietly. “I should be off at three o’clock unless Melissa doesn’t show up. Then my shift will end at nine o’clock.” You answered him. “What time is it now?” He asked. “It’s five thirty. My shift begins at six. I have to head out now.” You said walking over to him. You leaned down and kissed him before heading out of his room. The house seemed silent when you were walking through to the front door. You didn’t know it but Sally was watching you leave. She smiled when you walked out of the door. “It’s like she’s always lived here.” She said to herself. She walked to the living room window to watch you walk away.

Sally had stayed like that for awhile. “See anything interesting?” Josh asked walking down the stairs. “Not really. I was just thinking.” Sally said walking over to the couch and plopped down. Josh nodded as he yawned and stretched. “What time is it now?” Sally asked Josh. “It’s six thirty.” Josh said glancing at his watch. “Why are you up so early?” She asked him. “Honestly, I have no idea. For some reason my body wouldn’t let me stay asleep.” Josh answered. He started walking to the kitchen for his morning coffee. “Though my shift starts at nine.” Josh said once he was in the kitchen. “Is there enough coffee for me?” Aidan asked, entering the kitchen. “Of course there is.” Josh answered. “So, how did last night go?” Sally asked.

“It went really well.” Aidan said. “Sounds boring.” Sally pouted. “It took no time for her to adjust.” Aidan said with a huge grin. Josh handed Aidan a cup for his coffee. “Is she coming back after work?” Josh asked Aidan. “She said her shift ends at three o’clock, but if Melissa is a no show than it will end at nine o’clock.” Aidan said, pouring himself a cup of coffee. “I hope she doesn’t have to take a double shift.” Josh said. Aidan nodded in a agreement. You had been working as a nurse for several years now. The double shifts were always the hardest on you. Especially when new patients came in. “I should get ready and head out.” Josh announced as he glanced at his watch. “See you later.” Aidan called after him.

You were half way through your shift. It had been a hectic morning for you. When you had first arrived they had asked you to help in the ER section because they were under staffed. Then ten minutes later two patients were brought in. Their brakes had failed in their car and they ended up in a horrible car accident. You had to help the doctors prepare both patients for emergency surgery. One of them didn’t make it, and it had been up to you to brake the news to the family. That was your least favorite part of your job. You hated to be the one to break the devastating news. 

You looked up at the clock and noticed it read noon. “I have to change my shirt and then I’m taking my lunch break now.” You told Michael. He was the nurse that was helping you on your rounds today. “You’re allowed an hour and a half for lunch today.” Michael told you. “Really?” You questioned him. “Yes. I pulled a few strings with the boss. Told him how your morning had been going and how you deserve the break.” Michael said with a smile. “Thank you.” You told him as you walked away. Your boss can be lenient sometimes as long as he felt that you deserved it.

You changed your shirt quickly and walked silently to the elevator. Once the doors to the elevator opened you were met by Bishop. “Just the lady I was looking for.” Bishop said with a wicked smile. “Can I help you?” You asked. “I needed to have a few words with you is all.” Bishop told you. You didn’t respond. You made the mistake of looking into his eyes and suddenly your body was moving on it’s own accord. You had no idea what was happening or why. Bishop continued to give you a wicked grin. “You’ll be coming with me now.” He stated flatly. You only nodded and then stepped into the elevator.

Instead of going to the cafeteria like you had planned he had lead you out of the building. He paused for a moment. “Hello, Leo. It’s Officer James Bishop. I have to borrow Y/N.” You heard Bishop say into his phone. You knew he was talking to your boss. “Oh no. She’s not in trouble. Just need to ask her some questions is all.” Bishop stated. He nodded and then hung up. “Let’s get going.” He told you. He had his hand resting on the middle of your back as he lead you to his car.

He drove you to the Funeral Home instead of the police station. “I thought you only had to ask some questions? Shouldn’t that be done at the station?” You asked nervously as you got out. “Nah, thought it would be more fun here.” He said, motioning you to follow him inside. “Lads, if ya don’t mind. Keep people out of the office until further notice.” Bishop told the men that stood in the lobby. He lead you into the office. Your heart sank when the door locked behind you. “What’s going on?” You asked. In one swift movement Bishop held you close to him. his eyes turned black and his fangs were showing. Fear gripped tightly within you. “This might hurt for only a few minutes.” Bishop said.

No matter how much you struggled against Bishop’s hold on you, you couldn’t break free. You screamed the moment Bishop’s fangs pierced your skin. You struggled more and more, until you had felt weak. Your eyes eventually closed and the struggling stopped. Your body went limp in his grasp. Bishop moved his face away from your neck. He held you with one arm as he used the other to wipe the blood off his face. His eyes went back to normal and his fangs retracted. Bishop picked you up bridal style and walked to the door. He lightly tapped his foot on the door to announce that he needed out.

“Sir, what next?” A man asked when he opened the door. “Set up on of the rooms for her to rest in.” He ordered. He walked over to a chair and set you down gently. “Let’s see how Aidan will handle this.” Bishop said standing up straight. He was staring at your lifeless form. He was happy with his work. The change would take twenty four hours or more. Either way this was going to be fun for Bishop. 

“The room is ready.” The man told Bishop. Bishop carefully picked you up again and followed him to the room. He carefully walked over to the bed and set you down gently. He may be considered an evil man but in this moment he decided to be gentle with you. “Once you awaken, you will no longer be human. You’ll have the freedom to leave because that’s exactly what I want.” Bishop said as he stood up straight. He began to walk away until the man had stopped him. “Sir, is it a good idea to give her that freedom?” The man had asked. “Yes. She’ll run off to Aidan. That is what I want her to do.” Bishop stated flatly. “Also leave her a meal for when she wakes up. Make sure it has a note next to it so she knows why it’s there.” Bishop said as he walked out of the room.

Aidan sat at home most of the day. It had been another day off for him. When the clock read three o’clock, he called your cell to check on you. He was shocked when it went to voicemail, but then he realized that must mean Melissa never showed up. “You seem restless.” Sally said walking into the living room. “I tried to call Y/N and there was no answer.” Aidan told her. Sally cocked her head and looked at Aidan curiously. “She probably had to take a double shift so she couldn’t answer.” Sally told him. "She normally notifies me when she has to take a double shift because of Melissa.” Aidan stated nervously.

“Another day off for you?” Nora asked as she walked down the stairs. “Yeah, and you?” Aidan asked Nora. “Yeah. It’s just Josh and Y/N working today amongst the rest of the staff.” Nora said walking into the kitchen. “Shouldn’t Y/N, be back by now?” Nora asked as she glanced at her watch. Aidan got up and went to the kitchen. “She said if she wasn’t home by three o’clock that meant Melissa didn’t show.” Aidan admitted. “Okay.” Nora said. “It’s three thirty now, so I guess Melissa was a no show.” Sally pointed out. Nora and Aidan nodded in agreement. A few seconds later Josh walked through the door. “I see you’re still here.” Josh said to Nora. “Yes. How was work?” Nora asked with a smile.

“I had a lot of cleaning to do this morning in the ER. I also noticed they had Y/N running all over the place.” Josh replied. “What happened?” Sally asked curiously. “There was a couple of patients that came in because of a car accident.” Josh replied as he took a seat at the table. “That’s terrible. Are they okay?” Nora asked frowning. “One person didn’t make it through surgery. The other person is currently hooked up to a breathing machine in ICU. The doc said they would be lucky to survive.” Josh answered sadly. “Y/N was the one that had to break the news to the family.” Josh sighed heavily after he spoke. “That had to have been hard on her.” Sally said. “Most likely.” Josh said. The four of them sat in silence for several minutes. Aidan kept checking the time.

Nine o’clock had come and gone. Aidan began to become severely restless at this point. Until he got a text from your phone. “I’ll be heading out of town for a couple of days. An old friend showed up after my shift.” Is what the text read. “Okay, be careful.” Aidan replied. Though he had an off feeling about the text.

The two days had passed by rather quickly. Aidan and Josh were walking home. Their hearts dropped when they saw you slumped and bawling on their steps. Aidan picked up his pace and ran to you. His heart dropped even further when he saw you. “I can’t go inside.” You choked out. “What happened?” Josh asked you. “I can’t fully remember. All I remember is one moment I was going on my break and then the next I wake up in this weird room. I didn’t know where else to go so I came here. Only when I tried to go inside I couldn’t” You sobbed. Josh looked over to Aidan. Aidan looked furious. He knew exactly what was going on. “Come inside.” Aidan said calmly. He carefully and gently pulled you to your feet. He walked you into the kitchen and sat you at the table. “You must be Sally.” You stated weakly. Sally looked from Josh to Aidan with shock. “You can see me now?” She asked from her seat. You nodded in reply. Sally felt her body fill with fear as she realized what was going on.

Aidan walked to the fridge to get out a blood bag. He carefully set it on a plate and put it in the microwave. A few seconds later he took it out and tore it open, handing it over to you. You looked at him in shock, not wanting to drink it. He nodded as if saying it is okay to take the bag. “No.” Sally stated putting both hands over her mouth. Josh watched in fear as he saw your eyes turn black and fangs come out. “How?” Josh asked quietly looking at Aidan. “I know how.” Nora said coming into the kitchen. “I talked to Leo after Aidan told me about the text. Leo was also asking about her because she missed her shift.” Nora walked up to rest her hand on you as she spoke. “Bishop.” Nora said. At his name you dropped the empty bag and flinched. Memories slowly flooded your mind.

Aidan slammed both of his fits down on the table. You jumped away at the sound out of fright. “Aidan, you need to calm down.” Sally told him. She looked over to you, you were hugging yourself. She and Nora noticed how frightened you looked. Josh stayed silent, he didn’t know what to do now. Josh pulled Aidan out into the living room. 

“What are you going to do now?” Josh asked him. “Kill Bishop.” Aidan replied. Josh sighed. “I meant about Y/N. Will you help her adjust or do you not want her to live like this?” Josh asked him. Aidan looked to the kitchen, his thoughts all over the place. “I will help her adjust. Bishop most likely planned for me to stake her.” Aidan admitted. Josh nodded. “I’ll help the best I can.” Josh told him. “Do you think that is what Bishop wants?” Sally asked. “It’s how Bishop works. Take away the one thing someone loves the most.” Aidan replied.

In truth Bishop was hoping that by turning you, Aidan would end your life. When he found out Aidan, Nora, Josh, and Sally began to help you adjust, he was furious. Though the transition wasn’t easy for you, Aidan was patient. Eventually he had you move in permanently to make it easier on himself and you. When you weren’t around Aidan made plans to take down Bishop. Once Bishop is out of the picture he knew everyone would be able to live a normal enough life. It was worth it in the end because he had you by his side.


End file.
